teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Kami
Kami (神様, Kami-sama, literally means; God) was the Guardian of Earth, who originally created the planet's seven Dragon Balls. He used to be one with Piccolo's father, Demon King Piccolo where they used to be originally a single Namekian who forgot his name, but they split in two, with Kami being the good side and King Piccolo (and later Piccolo Jr.) being the bad side. Starting from the Cell Saga, he and Piccolo fuse back into their original being, restoring them to a complete state. Personality Early on in DragonBall Z Abridged, Kami often spoke in a wheezy, old voice (making him sound exactly like the Third Hokage from Naruto Abridged Series). After getting resurrected by the Dragon Balls, Kami now speaks in a normal voice and appears to be more sharped–tongued. His snarky attitude is demonstrated when he asked King Kai if he was questioning God after the latter asked the same question. Another example would be in New Namek when he uses Piccolo's inability to defeat Goku as an incentive to hit the Cycloids harder. It's possible that his attitude may be due to living with Mr. Popo or being the other half of Piccolo. Kami initially seem bored of his job as the guardian of the Earth, which is first shown when he replies in an uninterested tone about coming back to Earth via the Namekian Dragon Balls. However, it reveals that Kami does shows concern over his job, as he first refuses Piccolo's offer of fusing because he believes that Piccolo is trying to steal his job. Kami seems to be on good terms with Mr. Popo, which has given him his own spot in the Pecking Order, second to only Mr. Popo himself. When he finds out that Mr. Popo was growing pots of pot on The Lookout, Kami shows no complaint about it and further states that it helps him deal with his glaucoma. He's also shown to be friendly with Nail, happily socializing with him after fusing with Piccolo. Biography Saiyan Saga After Piccolo kills Raditz and Goku (who sacrifices himself to save the Earth), Kami accompanies Goku to Earth's Check-In Station and convinces King Yemma to allow Goku to train with King Kai on his planet at the end of Snakeway to prepare for the arrival of two even more powerful Saiyans. On Earth, Kami summons Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe to his Lookout and assigns Mr. Popo to train them for the approaching threat as well. During the Z-Fighter's fight against Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo dies when he sacrifices himself to save Gohan, with Kami dying not too long after, turning the Dragon Balls into stone. Freeza Saga Kami remains dead until Piccolo gets revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, which results in Kami getting revived as well. During the final fight against Super Saiyan Goku and Freeza, Kami sends off Mr. Popo to gather the seven Dragon Balls under King Kai's request and uses the wish to revive everyone killed by Freeza and his men. Cell Saga Sometime after the defeat of Freeza, Kami approaches Piccolo in the wastelands, asking to stay at his place after getting kicked off The Lookout by Mr. Popo for his "booty call". It is here where Kami meets Nail for the first time, who's subconsciously living inside Piccolo's head. Three years later, Piccolo confronts Kami on The Lookout with the intention of fusing with him to get strong enough to fight the three awakened Androids. At first, Kami feels hesitant about fusing with Piccolo, but agrees to fuse after seeing the dire situation down in the lower realm. After merging back their original form, Kami permanently resides inside Piccolo's head, becoming Nail's new roommate. Movie appearances Dead Zone Abridged In the beginning of the film, Kami believes that Piccolo has been killed by four mysterious figures, although Mr. Popo points out that he would have felt his own life force slipping away and repeatedly calls him a drama-queen as a result. Kami then realizes that Garlic Jr. has returned. Sometime later, Kami arrives at Garlic Jr.'s fortress and confronts Garlic Jr., who has just recently become immortal, while Goku takes on his three minions. However, Kami is unable to defeat him and attempts to blow himself up, but Piccolo and Goku were able to intervene. Goku takes Kami to a safe distance as he and Piccolo take on Garlic Jr., apparently defeating him with a combined ki blast. Goku and Piccolo then proceed to argue about who killed Garlic Jr. despite Kami reminding them that Garlic Jr. is immortal. Garlic Jr. eventually emerges again and opens up the Dead Zone portal in order to trap everyone inside for eternity. As Kami, Piccolo, and Goku nearly get sucked inside the portal, Gohan appears and uses his hidden power to send Garlic Jr. into the Dead Zone. In the end, it's revealed that the entire movie was a screenplay by Krillin, who calls Nappa about publishing his movie titled "Skygina". Lord Slug Abridged Kami had a small cameo in this film, when he asked Mr. Popo if he was torturing a cat. Cooler 2 Abridged Kami had a small role in this movie as he was part of Piccolo's sub-conscience during that time. He was looking forward to coming back home, especially for the Albino Namekians (something Piccolo and Nail are not willing to tell him the truth). He would later make commentary on Piccolo's fight, even helping out a few times. Abilities Dragon Ball Creation As he is part of the Dragon Clan, Kami has the power to create Dragon Balls and the dragon itself (Shenron more specifically). Should he die, Shenron and the Dragon Balls would cease to exist. Guardian Abilities As the Earth's Guardian, Kami can sense anything happening on the Earth from the Lookout and can communicate to far off places such as King Kai's planet. However, he needs a clear head in order to use it properly. Appearance * Only appears in the stinger of Episode 24. * Beginning in Episode 42, he appears as a voice in Piccolo's head. Trivia *Kami had always wanted to learn how to drive a car, but by the time cars were invented, his eyes were unsuitable for him to try. *Due to his status as god in the series, some characters use Kami when taking his name in vain. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents